Incomplete
by tametheflame
Summary: disclaimer: i dont own them, wish it did. quick one shot TATE all the way!


just a quick oneshot for you all, i hope you like it :) i will update Finding Hope asap, will tell you why i havnt been able to there, anyway, i hope you like it :)

Megan

Tony sat at his desk looking at the one opposite of his. It was 11:30pm. The day had been hard, really hard. Having to use Kate's name to let Gibbs know that that boy's mother was dead was something he didn't want to do ever again. It opened up a lot of old wounds. He thought he could handle it, but in truth he was just covering up a lot of memories. He would sometimes let himself sit down and think about some of the times they shared. It was just something he would do. But tonight he sat in the office, a place where they shared most of their time together. He smiled a bit when remembered some one time when they broke into McGee's apartment. They may not have been together properly at that time but they had spent the previous night together, it was a time that Tony would never forget.

Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no way  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess

_Tony was watching one of his favourite movies when suddenly his phone rang._

"_DiNozzo." He answered in his normal tone of voice._

"_Tony, it's Kate. Um I kind of need a favour."_

"_Kate needs a favour? Wow, if I was to call you, you would hang up before I even said what I needed." Tony said even though he was smiling._

"_Tony please? I was with my boyfriend…" Kate was cut off._

"_Woah, Kate spending her weekend with her boyfriend then ringing me…wow!" Tony cut in._

"_Tony! Please. He took me to this bar near Georgetown and now he's disappeared and there are some pretty creepy guys around, look could you please come and pick me up?" Kate asked and she hoped Tony wouldn't make another joke._

_On the other end of the line Tony was smiling, ok so it was good Kate was in a bar with random's breathing down her neck, but she called him for help. "Sure Kate, what's the address and I will come and get you."_

"_Thanks Tony." Kate said and then gave him the address._

_Kate and Tony walked back into his apartment. It was cleaner then Kate thought it would be, it even looked better then Tim's apartment. _

"_What were you expecting?" Tony asked smiling at Kate's shocked face._

"_It's a nice apartment." Kate said and Tony smiled._

_Kate walked into the living room and almost laughed. There on the sofa was a pink blanket and a pair of fluffy slippers. _

"_Tony I never knew." Kate said as Tony brought some coke through for them._

"_Oh, those? Um yeah my ex left them here…" Kate gave him a look "They're warm ok?" Kate laughed and sat down on the sofa._

"_What were you doing before I called? O let me guess…watching a movie?" Kate guessed._

"_You know me to well." Tony grinned._

"_That's not a good thing." Kate smiled and turned to look at him sitting beside her. Tony smiled._

"_It's Saturday Kate, I went clubbing last night." Tony said. "Even someone like me needs to have a night off." Kate laughed_

"_You need to grow up." Kate said._

_They watched some TV for a while both lost in their own thoughts._

"_So, who was your boyfriend that left you there?" Tony asked. "Wasn't very nice of him."_

"_Why would you want to know?" Kate asked staring at him._

"_Curiosity Kate." Tony replied._

"_Curiosity killed the cat DiNozzo." Kate said._

"_Agent Todd, tut tut tut." Tony said._

_Kate shook her head and got up at the same time as Tony. Tony accident spilled what was left of the coke all over her._

"_DiNozzo!" Kate practically yelled._

"_Hey Kate, doesn't this bring back old memories." Tony said grinning at her, their faces only inches apart. Tony had had enough of hiding his feelings about her and little did he know she was thinking the same thing. They pulled each other closer and 2 years of sexual tension was let loose. When they finally pulled apart Tony down at her and kissed her forehead._

"_There's some pants and a t-shirt on the top of my drawers in my bedroom, you might like that better then what you're in now." Tony smirked at Kate's shirt that had gone totally see-through. _

"_Ha, funny Tony, funny."_

_10 minutes later Kate and Tony were sitting back on the sofa, she was wearing the oversized pants and t-shirt with the slippers and blanket over her. She was leaning on Tony's shoulder._

"_They look better on you." Tony said and they both laughed_

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

Tony smiled to himself at the memory. They hadn't done anything else that night. Just talked and made jokes. It was like everything in the last 2 years didn't matter, all those silly arguments, teasing each other, all of it disappeared and everything was ok. Kate and him were together and for the next few months that was all that mattered. They continued the normal act at work, always bickering and annoying each other, but they knew their secret would be found out eventually. Tony never knew she would die before they got that chance. They had never slept together, it was something more deep then that in their relationship. For the first time Tony had seen a relationship as well a relationship, commitment. A word Tony had never known before now, but now, well now is to late. Tony felt the tears well up in his eyes again as he pulled out a red velvet box, it was no secret, he had been planning on asking Kate to marry him for some time. Ok so it was a bit fast, but some how he knew it was right. Then hell broke loose and he got plague, he wasn't worried about dying or anything, he was worried about what would happen to her if he were to die. Then she told him that she had it and everything hit home hard. He couldn't stand the thought of loosing her, not after everything. When he found out she didn't have it, at first he was angry, then he knew that there was something there that no one else had. Tony DiNozzo and Kate Todd truly loved each other and were willing to give their lives for each other. That when Tony went shopping for that ring. While Kate was at work he would go out and look for the special one. That's when he found it.

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

_Tony walked down the street to the jewellery store and walked in. He looked at a few without any luck._

"_Excuse me sir, can I help you?" A store assistant asked._

"_Um I'll be ok thanks." Tony said and smiled. He kept looking intent to find the perfect one for her. There were so many to choose from! Kate needed something special, something to fit her perfectly. Tony spent the next half an hour looking around that store and still not finding what he needed. He walked out and went to the next one down the street. He looked around at the many rings and still couldn't find anything at all._

"_Damn it." He muttered to himself still trying to think. Then it hit him. Kate wouldn't want anything huge or expensive like that, she would want something that would be for them, something that she would be able to look at and think about them, not something that shouted Paris Hilton. He smiled and started looking again in a different view. Then he saw it. It was a gold ring with blue crystals imbedded into it. He knew she would like that, something that doesn't catch or anything. Tony grinned. It was so perfect!_

"_Hi." Tony said to the person behind the bench._

"_How can I help you?" She asked smiling at Tony._

"_Can I have that one there?" Tony asked._

_She bent down and got picked it up. "Would you like it in anything?" She asked showing the little boxes they came in. He picked one out. "Girlfriends birthday present?" She asked looking at him._

"_No, I'm asking my girlfriend to marry me." Tony grinned at the thought._

"_Wow, good luck and congratulations." The lady said._

"_Thanks." Tony paid up and walked out of the store still smiling._

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)

Tony put it back in his desk and pulled out a picture he had taken of her when they went ice-skating down at the park. He smiled just looking at the picture. She was wearing all warm winter gear, her cheeks glowing and rose red, grinning ear to ear and eyes glistening. She was so perfect it so many ways. Tony gave a sad smile as he put the picture away and took out her drawing book she kept at home. It had a lot of pictures of him that she drew in there and one very messed up drawing of him trying to draw her. She had looked at it and laughed before taking the pencil and writing 'This is Kate first thing in the morning'. Tony and her had a huge laugh about that too. It was so strange, this times felt like years when in fact they were only a couple of months. Tony bowed his head and looked down at his desk.

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Tears were now running down his face as he put all these things back inside the locked drawer.

"What am I going to do Kate? You're the only one I ever loved." Tony asked out loud. He could have sworn he saw her with him that night. She wasn't doing anything, just smiling at him. Tony looked at her, trying to figure out what was going to happen to him. What if he couldn't go on? He felt like he was at breaking point. Slowly he got up and walked along the room, he could feel her next to him and as he stepped into the elevator he could swear he heard her voice somewhere in the distance saying "I'll always be here, partners for life right?" Tony smiled, "Partners for life. I'll always feel incomplete though." He said quietly.

Incomplete


End file.
